1. Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal device and a controlling method thereof. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal device capable of performing various control operations using a pen and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic apparatuses have been developed and distributed. In particular, a lot of portable user terminal devices such as a mobile phone, a tablet PC, a laptop PC, etc., have been widely developed and distributed.
These user terminal devices may provide a plurality of services using various applications. A user may execute a desired application by selecting an icon displayed on a home screen or an application icon screen.
The home screen refers to a screen which is displayed for the first time when the user terminal device is turned on in a usable state.
A user may set the home screen such that icons corresponding to various desirable functions, content icons, widgets, etc., may be displayed on the home screen. The user may perform control operations corresponding to each icon by touching the icons displayed on the screen using his or her finger.
A related art user terminal device, which is capable of performing control operations using a plurality of inputters such as a pen instead of a finger, has been distributed. However, in the related art user terminal device, no difference can be found between a finger and a pen when it comes to performing control operations.
Thus, a technology is required for allowing a user to perform control operations using a pen more conveniently and effectively.